Griffon's Command
by WolfwoodX4
Summary: Following the war some of the Nadesico's crew are reassigned
1. Reassignment

It was the year 2550 A.D. at the Utopia Shipyard in orbit around the Earth's Moon. Lieutenant Commander Jun Aoi, recently promoted from the Nergal High Mobile Battleship Nadesico, gazed out the view port at the ship before him. It had been six months since he had last served on the Nadesico under his beloved Yurika, but times had changed and she had gone and gotten married Akito. Jun's hand clenched at the thought of that day, standing on the bridge as he watched Akito propose to the woman that he himself had loved for so long. But that was six months ago and Jun had learned to move on. While he still loved Yurika with all of his heart, she was happy and that was all that really mattered to him. He still kept in touch with his friends from the Nadesico but he thought it better that he was not there. Jun felt that he had always been ignored while there, always being upstaged by Akito or Akutsuki or some other hot-shot. But his time had finally come and a new object of his affection was not but twenty feet away behind the plasteel view port in front of him. Finally something he could put his heart into, something he could believe in, his own command, the newly build Nergal Heavy Destroyer Griffon. He smiled brightly at the thought of his new ship, turned and walked down the entryway towards it. "Finally my own command, let's hope the crew turns out to be as good as the ship" Jun said strolling down the plank.  
  
On another part of the Utopia Shipyard there was another lonely soul gazing up at the Griffon. Like Jun, Megumi Reinard was also an ex-Nadesico crewmember and had sighed on with the new destroyer as Executive Officer and head of personnel relations. She had also come because, like Jun, she could not stand the sight of Akito and Yurika together. So she had left the Nadesico and come to the Griffon in hopes of starting over and meeting somebody new. Strolling down the corridor towards the Griffons entry walkway she caught sight of a shock of teal hair as another person strolled past her playing what looked to be a Ukulele. Her senses caught up to her and she raced ahead to greet the Ukulele playing woman. "Izumi! Izumi Maki!" She yelled to the woman. Turning around a woman dressed in typical Aestavalis piloting gear turned around, a silly grin plastered to her face. Tall and teal haired, Izumi Maki was also from the Nadesico and performed wonderfully under the command of Ryoko Subaru. "Well, so I wasn't the only rat to desert the love boat" Izumi laughed and then went into one of her infamous chucking sessions at such a bad pun. Megumi could feel the blush rising in her face at her ex-shipmates words. "Well I guess so but when the Earth contacted me about becoming the EX-O of the Griffon I just couldn't refuse such an offer. So what are you doing here?" Izumi finally stopped giggling and turned back to the view port showcasing the Griffon. "Apparently word spread about my great piloting skills and they wanted me here to be the new captain of a new Aestavalis unit. Before you know it I was shipped off to a new boat. Captain of a wing on a boat"! ! ! Megumi sighed and started walking back towards the entry walkway, Izumi right behind her.  
  
As he entered onto the bridge of the Griffon, Jun looked around slowly to take it all in. Since the Griffon was a newer class of ship then the Nadesico it was a lot different than what he was used to. It was more compact as was to be expected; in fact it looked like it only had room for about ten people maximum. He walked forward and put his hand on the captains panel. His hand lingered on the panel for a few seconds getting used to the feel before he reached in his jacket pocket and produced the master key for the ship. He inserted the key into the control mechanism and was surprised to hear a male voice echo throughout the bridge. "Greeting Lieutenant Commander Aoi and welcome to the Griffon. I am designated the internal ship information system, or Isis for short. Is there anything you need of me?" Jun smiled slightly, still sort of shaken from the booming noise that Isis had made across the bridge. "First thing you can do is turn down your vocalizers a little. Also if you could get in touch with the rest of our ships crew and tell them to report in I would appreciate it." "Consider it done captain" Sighing Jun turned around. "Being called Captain is going to take some getting used to." Walking away from the controls he strolled over to the nearest seat and proceeded to wait for the rest of the crew to show up.  
  
*Bleep *Bleep Both Megumi and Izumi looked down at their communicators as it beeped to get their attention. "Would all crew members of the Griffon please report to the bridge for operational commencement" Megumi looked back up and shared the same look with Izumi. "Looks like our vacations over, time to get back to work." She then proceeded to walk down the hall and up the entry plug. Sighing to herself Izumi followed muttering "Time to make the rent payment again."  
  
In another part of the Utopia Yards another person had also heard the communiqué. Packing up his equipment and strapping on his side arm, he made his way into the Griffon through the back entrance. 


	2. Orders

I forgot to say it at the beginning of the last chapter but I don't own Nadesico! Don't sue me; you won't get much anyway. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I promise more in the future! - WolfWoodX4  
  
Lieutenant Commander Jun Aoi, newly promoted captain of the Nergal Heavy Destroyer Griffon, leaned against the command railing and surveyed his crew. A lot of the staff had transferred over from the Nadesico and as he looked on two other familiar faces strolled up to meet him. "It's been awhile Jun, or should I say Captain Aoi" smiled the pretty girl with the long purple hair. "Megumi, it's good to see you again" Jun stepped forward and embraced the Nadesico's former communication's officer. Stepping back he extended his hand towards the other female. "Izumi, I'm glad you decided to come aboard with me." The teal haired pilot slapped on her usual stupid grin and took the offered hand. "And miss the chance to lead my own bunch of pilots down the road to insanity? I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jun just continued smiling as he turned to the rest of his crew stationed on the deck below. Gathering up his courage he decided it was time to address the issues at hand. "Alright everyone, listen up. As most of you know a new threat has recently been discovered near the area around Saturn. We don't know much about them yet but this ship is going to be assigned to the combat group going towards that area. But first thing is going to be our shakedown cruise. We are to patrol around the Mars area for a few weeks so that everyone can familiarize themselves with the new equipment that Nergal has come up with in the last couple of months." Taking a breath he surveyed everyone's expressions. Most shone with confidence, and some of the newer cadets looked a bit anxious to be underway. "So everyone head out to you're assigned areas and look over the equipment you'll be dealing with for the next few months. Our assigned deploy date is still two weeks away so get some rest and make any arrangements you need to. We ship out at the end of the month. Dismissed. 


End file.
